CEMBURU
by Azalea Yukiko
Summary: Dia tidak bersuara lagi. Aku meliriknya melalui ekor mataku. Kulihat pipinya bersemburat merah, entah karena ia kepanasan atau karena kulitnya terlalu sensitif terhadap udara musim panas.  RnR please?


**BLEACH (c) Tite Kubo**

**CEMBURU (c) Azalea Yukiko**

**WARNING: OOCness, Rukia POV, perusakan karakter, no bashing purpose**

**Main Character: Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo**

**.**

**.**

**STOP!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

Pernah merasakan cemburu?

Bukan cemburu pada gadis lain yang menggoda pacarmu, atau pada benda kesayangan pacarmu.

Bukan itu.

Aku cemburu.

Tapi padanya-

**.**

Cemburu itu rasanya menyenangkan. Sangking menyenangkannya, kau sampai bisa melampiaskannya ke orang lain tanpa rasa bersalah. Malahan kau akan puas!

Namaku Kuchiki Rukia, seorang _shinigami_ yang dengan bodohnya memberikan kekuatanku pada bocah labil macam Kurosaki Ichigo. Membuatnya menjadi _shinigami daiko_, dan dengan tak tahu dirinya menjadi seorang pahlawan bagi _Soul Society_, duniaku.

Sial!

Dia dipuja banyak orang, sekalipun _nii-sama_ memandang rendah dirinya. Berkat dirinya-yang bodoh- aku berhasil selamat dari eksekusi mati.

Berkat dirinya, aku tahu sikap dingin _nii-sama_ selama ini hanyalah kebohongan belaka.

Berkat dirinya, sahabat kecilku, Abarai Renji, kembali dekat denganku.

Harusnya aku berterima kasih. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Sisi hatiku yang jahat selalu berkata bahwa aku bodoh. Tolol. Terlalu polos. Naif.

Dan aku berterima kasih pada sisi jahatku ini.

Aku memang bodoh.

Kenapa juga aku harus memberikan kekuatanku pada bocah itu? Kenapa aku tidak meninggalkannya mati saja pada waktu _hollow_ sialan itu mau membunuh kedua adiknya? Bukankah lebih baik aku melatih kekuatanku saja?

Penyesalan memang datang terlambat.

**.**

"Oy, Rukia!"

Aku menengok, setelah sebelumnya melengos pelan mendengar suara berdesibel tinggi tadi.

"Ada apa, Ichigo? Bukankah kau baru saja berlatih dengan Renji?"

Si bodoh ini hanya tersenyum lebar, menyebalkan!

"Memang tidak boleh kalau aku menemuimu?"

"Tidak," jawabku datar. Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku lagi, selang beberapa detik, ia mengikuti.

"Rukia..."

"Hm?"

Dia tidak bersuara lagi. Aku meliriknya melalui ekor mataku. Kulihat pipinya bersemburat merah, entah karena ia kepanasan atau karena kulitnya terlalu sensitif terhadap udara musim panas.

"Apa? Kau menghabiskan waktuku, tahu!" sergahku kasar.

Ia berhenti berjalan, dan aku dengan terpaksa juga ikut berhenti.

"Kau harusnya istirahat, kekuatanmu kan belum pulih benar," matanya memandangku sayu. Dan jujur, aku bosan.

Inilah salah satu rasa sebalku padanya. Ia anggap aku lemah, tidak berdaya, butuh bantuan. Jadi ia sudah merasa kuat sekarang?

Cih. Kau bahkan tidak akan seperti sekarang ini jika bukan karena aku, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Jangan anggap aku lemah, aku bisa berdiri dengan kakiku sendiri," balasku sarkatis.

Sebelum ia membalas perkataanku, suara lembut seorang gadis menginterupsi percapakan kami.

"Kurosaki-kun~!"

Dia, Inoue Orihime. Salah satu temanku dari dunia nyata. Gadis cantik, lembut, berhati lapang, dan luar biasa polosnya. Aku tak tahu dia itu polos atau memang bodoh.

Dan dia itu, Inoue, adalah salah satu orang yang membuatku berakting layaknya gadis manis. Dengan sikap polosnya itu, aku bahkan tak sanggup untuk memotong kalimatnya.

"Ada apa, Inoue?" Ichigo lebih dulu menanyakan kehadiran si gadis berambut karamel ini di tengah percakapan-tidak penting- kami.

"Ano... Kapten Ukitake ingin menemuimu. Dia bilang ada sesuatu yang harus ia bicarakan padamu."

"Hanya Ichigo saja?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Umm.. Iya," Ichigo langsung be-_shunpo_, tanpa pamit padaku. Dan Inoue, langsung pergi stelah mengucapakan terima kasih padaku. Entah ia berterima kasih untuk apa.

Dahiku mengkerut, dan mataku menyipit tak suka. Ini juga yang membuatku sebal.

Kapten Ukitake memang perhatian pada siapapun. Tapi semenjak ada Ichigo, ia lebih sering berdiskusi dengan Ichigo, tanpa aku. Aku yang merupakan bawahannya malah dibiarkan saja.

Perlahan, sisi jahatku muncul. Ia memberikan opininya padaku. Menjelaskannya panjang lebar sampai aku merasa sesak di dadaku.

Ichigo sudah merebut perhatian orang lain dariku.

Tidak hanya Renji yang sekarang gemar berlatih karena Ichigo, tidak juga _nii-sama _yang lebih sering menanyakan kabar Ichigo jika aku kembali ke _Soul Society_ daripada keadaanku, tidak juga Urahara Kisuke yang selalu membantu Ichigo. Tidak juga pada kekuatanku yang telah diambilnya.

Lebih daripada itu, ia membuatku merasa kesepian.

Kosong.

Dan perlahan rasa ini muncul di hatiku.

Aku, Kuchiki Rukia, untuk pertama kalinya merasakan perasaan ini.

Cemburu.

Padanya.

Pada Kurosaki Ichigo

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**Mind review, please? ^_^**


End file.
